


thinking back to how i got here in the first place.

by secretly_a_savior



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Hair Braiding, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, LIGHT daddy kink... like not full daddy kink but it's clearly there., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretly_a_savior/pseuds/secretly_a_savior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“If I cross a boundary, let me know. Your safety is a priority. ” He asserted, and Hamilton nodded, locking eyes with him. “Good.” Washington continued before leaning all the way in and nipping lightly at the bottom of the secretary’s ear. “Slut.” </i><br/>Washington discovers that Alexander likes his hair pulled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thinking back to how i got here in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kendall.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kendall.).



> (kendrick lamar voice) THE HEAD STILL GOOD THO  
> alternative title: this good dick'll put your ass to sleep
> 
> this took me way too fucking long to write. (to be fair my world lit paper got in the way.) ((to be double fair i've got a lead in a show r/n.))
> 
> this is for kendall who was calling her hairstylist during my rehearsal and inspired me to write something about hair.

As he felt deft fingers run through his hair, gently tugging and pulling long strands into place it occurred to Alexander that he had no clue when or _why_ this had started. He didn’t mind- he loved the feeling of familiar hands on his scalp, it was calming in a sense. It was a simple way he could enjoy touch while working. It was a simple form of intimacy and one he enjoyed very much- solace in a war. As he felt the other detangling his hair he smirked and re-inked his quill. He yawned quietly- he was nearly positive that the affection was Washington attempting to lure him to bed. He hadn’t slept the night before and the older man was only too aware of it.

It occurred to Washington at the same time that he knew _exactly_ when and why this had started. He found himself a tiny bit _obsessed_ with the **noises** his right-hand man made, and now, due to their newfound intimacy, those _noises_ were something that he could explore further, and Alexander practically _purred_ when hands roamed his scalp. Lafayette taught him how to braid, and now he bided spare, private time intricately weaving Alexander’s hair into different styles and braids. It kept Alexander at ease- god knows he needed it- and Washington found it _fascinating_ watching the other’s reactions and listening to him hum contently above the sound of pen on parchment.

That fascination and sharp observation is what made Washington perk up as he tugged a section of hair a bit too hard and before an apology could fall off his lips, Hamilton had gasped. Not a _hurt_ gasp- an _‘oh, now you’ve got my attention’_ gasp. Washington muttered a quick apology and continued to braid, watching the other’s face. The secretary shifted a bit and blushed before continuing on writing, settling back into more gentle touches and the rhythm of ink on paper until Washington’s hands ‘ _slipped’_ and he let out a quiet moan as his head was yanked back, straightening up and trying to play it off as a yawn.  There was no apology this time- just a devilish grin.

So he happened to like his hair pulled- _a lot._ The hands playing through his thick hair were innocent and calming, _right up until they became aggressive,_ and when that happened he was **putty in your hands.** You could toss him across the room by his ponytail and he’d ask you for _more._ Washington didn’t know that, and besides he took great care to be gentle with Hamilton even when he was supposed to be harsh. He felt like he didn’t always know his own strength- and the other was smaller than him and often in a state of panic, so he saved roughness for _special occasions._ He was still mentally charting Hamilton’s (and their relationship’s) limits and he didn’t want to push things.

He considered his new discovery a special occasion, and decided he’d play with it, see how far Alexander could take it. He glanced at the papers before the brunette- a personal letter that could surely wait, and grinned.

“Alexander.” He said, standing and walking around the desk, noting the furious cold. He’d have Laurens distribute as many new blankets to the troops as possible before he turned in for the night. Without looking up from the letter, Alex spoke.

“Your Excellency.” It wasn’t a _question,_ but rather an acknowledgement. Perfect.

“ _Alexander.”_ He said again, this time more serious- as if it were a _warning._ Alexander was vaguely aware of what Washington was doing, and despite that, continued to write. 

“Yes, sir?” he asked, eyes not once leaving the parchment before him.

With that, Washington grabbed Alex’s head by his hair and angled it so that he was looking right up at him with those irresistible brown eyes. Said brown eyes were now blown wide, a lump forming in his throat. Okay, so he hadn’t done too well _hiding_ his affinity for the action from Washington, and on some level he was glad for that.

“Young man, you will look at me when I speak to you.”

“Yes sir.” Alexander replied quickly with a frantic nod, and with another sharp yank at his hair he was at his feet and his lips were against the general’s, his hands finding his way onto George’s waist. He moaned against the other’s lips, the sharp pain absolutely _nothing_ compared to the immense pleasure he received from the simple action.

The kiss broke for a moment and Washington took the opportunity to speak.

“You _love_ that, don’t you, boy?” He teased,  a smirk finding it’s way onto his lips. “Do you like being tossed around like a cheap whore?”

                Hamilton nodded _frantically,_ as if nodding was the only thing that brought air into his lungs. He wanted things _visceral,_ and he wanted them **aggressive,** and for fuck’s sake he wanted Washington to _pull his hair_ again. His breath heaved in his chest as he looked up into blue eyes that were bright with discovery and dark with _want._ He felt the other trace his jaw and closed his parted lips, swallowing hard.

                “If it becomes too much, _say something.”_

“It could never b-“

                “Hamilton look at me.” He said, George becoming General if only for a second.

                Alexander’s attention snapped fully to the other, nodding to signify he was serious.

                “If I cross a boundary, let me know. Your safety is a _priority._ ” He asserted, and Hamilton nodded, locking eyes with him. “Good.” Washington continued before leaning all the way in and nipping lightly at the bottom of the secretary’s ear. “ _Slut.”_

                Hamilton straightened up, a shiver going down his spine as the other’s hand unthreaded from his hair and he was able to get his own stable footing. There were bruising lips on his again and he parted his lips into the kiss _immediately,_ maybe just proving Washington’s words. He stepped carefully as the general was leading him- he assumed to the bedroom, but he was dead wrong. Another sharp pull to his hair and he was leaning into the desk, feeling his inkwell spill behind him, probably ruining his papers.

                Not that he could find it in him to care at the moment, as his head was angled up sharply and there were lips on the hollow of his neck and _fuck._

                “Did you think I was going to lead _you_ to my _bed?”_ Washington asked in faux-appall, quirking an eyebrow and nipping at the sensitive spot on Hamilton’s neck. Usually he **would,** but clearly he was playing this differently. “Did you think I’d let my _plaything_ into my chambers?” he continued before straightening up, leaving Hamilton there with his head cocked and his breath ragged with anticipation.

                “No, sir. Sorry, sir.” He replied, straightening his neck and frowning at the loss of contact as the general stepped away.

                “On your knees.” Washington commanded easily instead of accepting the other’s apology, rolling his shoulders back and stepping away for a second, ridding himself of his coat. He was glad he’d had the foresight to shutter the windows earlier. They never got far in the office but Alexander had been complaining of eye strain and of course Washington was happy to help him in any way possible. Blocking the majority of the bright sunlight was an apt way to do that. He turned back around after placing his coat carefully on a peg and Alexander had obliged.

                Washington could hardly handle the eager, brown eyes that caught his as he crossed over to the waiting man.

                “I take it you already know what to do.” He said simply, quirking a brow and looking down at the other, petting the top of his head and running fingers across soft, tousled hair.

                “Yes, Your Excellency.” Alexander replied, biting the inside of his lip in anticipation as he reached up and fumbled with the fasteners on his counterpart’s breeches. He felt fingers thread through his hair - not aggressively, not yet at least, and he was painfully aware of the arousal pooling in his stomach as he pulled the other’s pants away slightly and freed his hard cock.

                After stroking it a few times tentatively, he wrapped his lips around it and began working quickly, his hand falling to his own lap. He let out a slight whimper at the friction he brought himself, palming his aching erection through his pants, and then yelped as he was yanked away from the task at hand with a sharp tug to his hair that made his cock twitch. He huffed and looked up.

                “You know better than that.” Washington said in reference to Alexander’s feeble attempt at touching himself. Hamilton just nodded, holding in a groan and clasping his hands behind his back. “Good boy.” Washington offered, the praise leaving Hamilton practically desperate. With that, he went back to work, the other’s hand on his scalp encouraging the movements,

                Washington wished he could immortalize this- the way Hamilton’s cheeks hollowed out obscenely, the way he practically _begged_ for any sort of affirmation with his eyes. It was intoxicating to the general, whose grip tightened on Alexander’s hair as he got closer to finishing. Without any warning, Hamilton shifted sharply, taking as much of Washington as he could in his mouth, doing his best to relax his throat. Once he got over the initial shock of it, the general’s response was simple.

                He _held Alexander where he was._  He let out a long, drawn out groan as Alexander struggled to maintain the position, the pressure on his head causing him to sink a bit further onto Washington’s cock as tears welled in his eyes. He felt the constant weight of the other’ hand leave his head and he pulled off for a minute, gathering his bearing and getting some _air_ into his lungs, trying not to look as pathetic as he felt. His hand came up to pick up where he left off as he did so. He shifted slightly while looking up at Washington, regretting it immediately, the friction the slight movement caused in his trousers was enough to elicit a quiet moan from his lips.

                Before Washington could even say anything Alexander was leant forward again, keeping his hand _and_ his mouth on the older man’s erection, and he went quick and _sloppy,_ brown eyes locking with blue. He felt the other’s hand weave through his hair again and blinked, batting his eyelashes a little bit in acknowledgement. He could tell Washington was close, so he took the other in as far as he could again, dropping his hand unceremoniously to the ground.

                Washington held him there once again, this time, spending in the secretary’s mouth with a string of nearly unintelligible praise -” _So good for me- look so pretty like that.”_ \- before letting him go. With relative ease, Hamilton swallowed it all, even licking his lips as he looked up at the other. He stood, stopping a straight up _whine_ in his throat. He was so aroused it was _painful_ and his clothes felt entirely too restricting and his _heart_ was beating a million times a second, and he found himself thanking **God** in _heaven_ when the general’s lips were on his once more and he felt skilled hands unfastening his pants.

                Without even breaking contact, they managed to get themselves to George’s chambers and climb into the bed they so often shared and Alexander immediately bucked up into the warm hand he felt wrapped around his member. They lie extremely close, the older expertly working Hamilton over the edge with soft words and skilled hands.

                “You were so good for me Alexander.” He muttered between peppered kisses to the gasping immigrant. “Took me in so perfectly. You look _magnificent_ with tears in your eyes and cock In your throat. Like you were _made_ for it.”

                Alexander’s eyes widened and he came without warning, a string of curses that under any other circumstances he’d be reprimanded for leaving his mouth. He was almost positive that that was the _shortest_ he’d ever lasted and he was also almost positive that he didn’t even mind because it was absolutely _explosive._ His partner escaped for a moment to clean himself up and Alexander tucked himself away, straightening up on the bed and gathering his thoughts. It occurred to him that his hair was still half braided from Washington’s earlier attempted- and also that there was spilt ink in the office that would be horrendous to clean up if he let it dry- but as his beloved general returned to bed he stuck those thoughts in the corner of his mind.

                “We’ve been together all day.” Washington astutely observed, cupping Hamilton’s face gently, practically wrapped all the way around him protectively. He’d been rough, he wanted to make sure he hadn’t hurt him. “I’m afraid I can only steal a few more moments more.”  He said, gently petting the smaller man’s hair and leaning in, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “I need to make sure the men are weathering the cold well enough.”

                “Please be safe.” Alexander replied with a nod, slightly disappointed that they would have to separate. Such was life, however, when you were in an illegal tryst with a married man. Scandalous as it was, it was also explosive and passionate- he wouldn’t trade it away for _anything._ He hummed contently in the other’s arms.

                 “Are you feeling okay? Do you need anything?”

                The secretary’s face grew hot. He could handle being used- he could handle sex and kisses and wordless glances, but when it came to being cared for in any fashion he was stubborn and awful at accepting it. All he wanted was for the other to stay- but it was clear that that wasn’t a possibility.

                “I’m fine, thank you.” He assured the general, and with a soft kiss the other exited the bed, not leaving before tucking some blankets around Alexander.

                “I’ll take care of the ink. Get some sleep. That’s an order.”

                It occurred, then, to Alexander, that he was right.


End file.
